Undertale One-Short Collection
by AnnuWriter
Summary: A collection of one-shorts and shots I've written for Undertale. Descriptions are in the chapters.
1. Papyrus

**Okay, so I'm a HUGE fan of Undertale. Just now realized that it had a fandom to write in. So here you go, a little short I wrote after listening to an amazing soundtrack. I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE, NOR THE SONG (That goes to Sans the Skelton on YouTube), NOR THE COVER IMAGE. The song is listed in the title. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Snowdin was deadly quiet. Every monster had gone in their house and locked their doors, fearful of the human that killed so many of their kind. Only one stood, resolute in facing this monstrosity.

His name was Sans the Skeleton. Sans faced a human in the snow, knife bared, ready to kill. Sans smiled.

"hey, kid. can I ask you a question?" A nod.

"actually, two. can I ask two?" Another nod.

"did you kill the lady in the ruins?" A long pause, and then a single nod. A tear ran down the skeleton's eye. Sans nodded solemnly, his plastered smile seeming fake.

"and if you had the chance, would you murder every monster, no, every thing in the Underground and in the human world?" A step forward was his only response.

"ya know, kid, if my brother was facing you, he'd probably think you could be forgiven, that if he spared you and offered you friendship, you'd stop with everything. would you?" Another step forward. Sans looked to the sky.

"that's what I thought. i am not my brother. i know what you will do. and I will stop you." All the while, the plastered smile never wavered. The skeleton's eyes closed.

"papyrus, if you were an idiot and didn't run like I told you to, run. i don't want you to see this." No sound. Sans sighed in relief.

"papyrus, never lose your innocence. believe in good. don't let this human distract you, make you like me. you don't deserve it." Sans looked back at the human.

"now, let's begin." A flash, and then the human's… no, whatever it was… heart showed, red against a black backdrop. No music playing.

"it's a beautiful day outside. the sun is shining, birds are singing. on days like these, kids like you… Should be burning in hell." An eye glowed, ethereal in its quality. Sans' arms shot up, and the human hit a barrier. He saw bones rushing towards him, and jumped. Sans' arm shot right, and the human jumped again. Sans' arm shot left, and the human jumped. Various Gaster-Blasters shot pure white beams at the human multiple times, all dodged. Sans' smile never wavered.

"huh, always wondered why people never use their strongest attacks first."

"here we go." Music started. A swipe, and a dodge. An eye closed, another open.

"what? you think I'm gonna just stand there and take it? papyrus would hug me to death if i didn't live." A blue heart. Bones sent at varying speeds, all jumped through. Another swipe, and another dodge.

"our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..." Three moving layers of bone, all over a sea of white. One layers struck, and the human recoiled, strength draining. Waiting until the last second, and then eating a piece of snow. Bones sent at various speeds. All dodged. Another swipe, another dodge.

"until suddenly, everything ends." Three layers of white, hard platforms, thin Gaster-Blasters firing at each layer. All avoided perfectly. Another swipe. Another dodge. Sans closed his eyes.

"heh heh heh…" He opened them, voids.

"that's your fault, isn't it?" A deadly obstacle course, jumping long and short, over a vast array of bones. All evaded. Another swipe, another dodge.

"you can't understand how this feels." More moving layers to dodge, a platform the only thing from death. All evaded. Another swipe. Another dodge. Eyes tilted in worry.

"knowing that one day, without any warning… it's all going to be reset." More bones sent at various speeds, all misses. Another swipe, another dodge.

"look. I gave up trying to go back a long time ago." Dodging bones in different directions, hopping between perfectly. Another swipe. Another dodge.

"and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either." Another obstacle course, backwards this time, all but one dodged. The human waited, then ate. The moving platforms of bones arrive and the Gaster-Blasters fired. All dodged.

"cause even if we do… we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?" Bones sent at various speeds, all misses. Another swipe, another dodge.

"to be blunt… it makes it kind of hard to give my all." Layers of bones, a moving platform, no damage. Another swipe, another dodge.

"… or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy? Hell if i know." Bones coming from top and bottom at different directions. All dodged. Another swipe, another dodge.

"all i know is… seeing what comes next… i can't afford not to care anymore. Not if i want to see my brother again." More bones sent in various speeds, all avoided. Another swipe, another dodge.

"ugh… that being said… you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? … listen. i know what you answered before, but… somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been… a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening… let's forget all of this, ok?" A pause, and then the knife was thrown on the ground towards him. Sans' eyes widened in shock.

"… you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be… to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know… i won't let it go to waste… c'mere, pal." The human walked towards Sans, and as Sans was about to embrace him, the human grabbed the knife and slashed Sans. No dodge. Sans' eyes widened.

"you… you…" A chuckle came from the skeleton.

"ya know, i thought that would actually work. heh. welp, i'm going to grillby's. maybe papyrus is there. see ya." with that, Sans walked out of sight, and then a vanishing sound was heard. The human grew stronger.

All the while, a tall skeleton, red cape pressed against his backside, watched in horror as his brother died before him.

It continued, and Papyrus watched all of it. Mettaton, Muffet, any monster that human came across, destroyed.

Even Undyne. Boisterous, violent, and protective of all monsters in the underground. His mentor Undyne.

Dead. Papyrus's sadness only grew, until he found himself in the corridor before Asgore's throne. He turned around, and the human was right behind him. Smiling. Gleeful for what it has done. Papyrus' tears drew a blue line down his face.

"HUMAN. PLEASE DO NOT COME ANY FURTHER." A step.

"HUMAN. PLEASE PERSIST FROM DOING THIS. WHAT USE IS IT ANY MORE?" Another step. Papyrus started feeling an unknown emotion. It made him want to punch this miserable little thing until it bled out on the floor below. Papyrus recognized it. After all, his brother talked about it when he saw the human, knife out and bloodied, emerge from the door that told jokes in a woman's voice. It was rage, and determination to see this human die.

"HUMAN. IF YOU DO NOT STOP NOW, I WILL BE FORCED TO HURT YOU. DO YOU WANT THIS?" Another step. Papyrus' rage was building.

"HUMAN. IF YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP… YOU WILL REGRET IT." Another step, the last towards Papyrus.

"VERY WELL. YOU WERE WARNED." A flash, and then the human's heart showed red, in front of a black backdrop. No music.

"HUMAN. YOU WERE GIVEN EVERY OPPORTUNITY TO LOVE, TO BE LOVED. YOU REFUSED ALL OF THEM. MY BROTHER SANS WAS ONE OF THOSE OPPORTUNITIES. YOU KILLED HIM. I DO NOT THINK YOU DESERVE ANY MORE OPPORTUNITIES." Papyrus reached his right hand out, and it went through a hole, a gateway to another realm, a space-tear, that wasn't there before. He pulled out a long staff made of bone.

"MY EXPERIENCE WITHOUT SANS TAUGHT ME A FEW THINGS. I WOULD LOVE TO SHOW THEM TO YOU. FOR INSTANCE, LIKE MY BROTHER COULD MANIPULATE TIME AND SPACE, I CAN MANIPULATE SPACE AS WELL. I CALL THEM SPACE-TEARS." Suddenly, the staff extended, and the tip went through a tear in reality. It opened next to the human's heart, and the human barely moved out of the way in time. The staff kept extending, and it entered another hole. The next hole appeared above the human's heart, shooting more of the staff at it. The human almost got hit, but moved out of the staff's way at the last second, and his eyes narrowed. There was less space to dodge now, as the staff had not yet disappeared. The staff went through another hole. It came out, yet again next to the heart, and the human was almost hit. The staff shortened in an instant, and in the next Papyrus unleashed a flurry of swings, each going through a space-tear, each going in a random direction. The swings would turn up, down, left, right, diagonal, it did not matter which way he swung, the space-tear would make it a different human barely managed to move out of the way After an intense bout of avoiding Papyrus' attacks, the skeleton stops. And music starts.

(Disbelief – Papyrus' Genocide Route Theme)

Papyrus no longer believes in you.

The human swipes, and a space-tear directs his knife away from Papyrus.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME, LIKE YOU KILLED ALL OTHERS. NO. I AM PAPYRUS, HEAD ROYAL GUARD OF ASGORE DREEMUR. IT WOULD BE A DISGRACE IF I ALLOWED MYSELF TO BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU." Papyrus' right eye flashed an ethereal shade of yellow and blue, and the human's heart turned blue. Walls of bone appeared on both sides, constricting the human's movement, as various space-tears opened in interval to shoot out bones at the heart from various directions. The human was jumping around, trying his best to dodge every bone, but failed several times. He did not feel any draining, however. A smile passed along the human's lips.

You are glad Papyrus learned the way of the world.

He swiped again, the result same as the last.

"I WAS FOOLISH, TO THINK PEOPLE LIKE YOU COULD EVER CHANGE, EVER BE NICE. IF I WAS THERE INSTEAD OF SANS, I WOULD HAVE DIED FOOLISHLY, CLINGING TO THE IDEA THAT YOU WOULD HAVE EVENTUALLY CHANGED." This time, there were several platforms of bones, but space-tears shot out spinning bones on the level the heart was on, and those bones boomeranged back to the hole they came from. They came both from the sides and from the top and bottom, depending on where the human was, and for all the human's dodging and moving between floors, it almost caught the human several times.

You feel your sins coming at you from every direction.

The human swiped, and Papyrus deflected it away again.

"WHY DO YOU FIGHT? WHY DO YOU MURDER EVERYONE? WHY DID YOU MURDER MY FRIENDS, MY MENTOR… MY BROTHER. DO YOU EVEN HAVE A REASON?" A space-tear sends an enormous, orange spinning bone, the size of the space the human could move in, and the human's heart moved towards it. Almost immediately and with no more than a flash of blue in Papyrus' eye and a strange sound, the spinning bone turned blue. The human hastily stood still, and the bone passed through him. However, it boomeranged back, and Papyrus changed the color to orange and then, as it was about to hit the human, changed it back to blue. The human could not stop in time, and was struck. The human was starting to become fatigued.

You feel the spirits of every monster working with Papyrus to destroy you.

The human attacked Papyrus, and a space-tear redirected his weapon.

"DO YOU DO IT, JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN?" The heart was red again. Two space-tears appear next to the heart, and the human quickly moved diagonal to another space. Two long bones spearhead into the area where the heart used to be. The bones still continued, and two more space-tears opened up and spearheaded the bones at the heart. The human moved out of the bones' path, and a third set of space-tears appeared. The bones protruded again, but the first set was sliding away, into the hole. Another set appeared, and another, and for all of the human's efforts, the human was struck again.

Papyrus is visibly angry.

The human goes to eat something, but realizes he has no food. He attacks and is deflected.

"DO YOU FEEL THAT IS RIGHT? THAT IT IS JUST?" A circle of orange bones forms around his heart, closing in, making that circle ever smaller at an extremely quick pace, and the human moves through them. Almost immediately afterwards, a circle of blue appears, and the human stands still. There is an orange and a blue again, and the human is just about to move through the last orange only to stop as Papyrus changed it to blue.

You feel annoyance that Papyrus is still alive.

The human attacks again, getting annoyed at Papyrus' repeated redirecting of his attacks.

"OR DO YOU NOT FEEL AT ALL?" Papyrus' left eye flashed that ethereal glow again, and his staff extended in both directions, space-tears opening up next to the human's heart. The human barely dodged, and was hit when he dodged the second pair only to be hit by the third.

You feel the weight of the entire world on your body.

The human attacked, blow deflected.

"IF THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE, THEN YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE. I, PAPYRUS, WILL END YOU REIGN OF BLOODSHED!" The platforms appeared again, but a giant bone spearheading the floor the heart was on but a moment before appeared, in addition to the various spinning bones that boomeranged as they reached the boundary. The human dodged, weaved, and jumped, but was hit, and barely avoided death multiple times.

Papyrus is looking upon you with scorn.

The human attacked, feeling a sense of futility as he swiped at Papyrus.

"BUT DO NOT MISTAKE ME, HUMAN. I AM NOT DOING THIS FOR GLORY. I AM NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I AM HEAD ROYAL KNIGHT OF ASGORE. I AM DOING THIS FOR MY FRIENDS. I AM DOING THIS FOR SANS. I AM DOING IT SO NO MORE MONSTERS HAVE TO GO THROUGH MY TRIALS, MY CHALLENGES. I AM DOING THIS SO THE WORLD CAN BE AT PEACE. AND TO DO THAT, I WILL END YOU, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Colored bones, height as tall as the boundary, shot out of space-tears on the sides from every direction, blue and orange, and the human was struck again and again. He felt that if he got hit one more time, he would die.

Papyrus is staring at you with determination.

The human attacked, desperately trying to hit Papyrus. He failed.

"HUMAN, I DO NOT SEE WHY THIS SHOULD GO ON ANY LONGER. I WILL PUT MY ALL INTO THIS NEXT ATTACK. IF YOU GIVE UP NOW, I SHALL MAKE YOUR DEATH A QUICK, PAINLESS ONE." Papyrus waited, but the human did not respond. Papyrus nodded.

"VERY WELL. I WILL RESPECT THIS DECISION. DO NOT EXPECT ME TO OFFER THAT AGAIN." Suddenly, the human was dodging colored bones, changing to Papyrus' will, then he was dodging and jumping between floors of bone in an effort to dodge all of the boomerangs flying through, then he was moving or stopping as circles of bone circled around him. He dodged pair after pair of bones piercing through space-tears, and he almost died as he dodged the final pair.

Papyrus looks tired.

The human grinned, and lunged with the knife at Papyrus-

-only to be hit in the back with a bone.

"YOU LIED TO MY BROTHER, AND HE DIED BECAUSE OF THAT. WHY SHOULD I HAVE TOLD THE TRUTH TO YOU?" Those were the last words the human heard as he collapsed onto the ground.

Papyrus looked at the corpse of the human, dead at last. The lone skeleton wandered back to Asgore, who greeted him with a smile that seemed joyous and sad at the same time.

"Hello, Papyrus. I assume the human is…" Papyrus nodded.

"Yes, Asgore. It is done."

* * *

 **Alright, so please review and follow if you like this. That way, if it's good, people will find this after the Undertale fandom becomes big. Um, PMDF Ch 10 is still in the works, although that nasty little cliffhanger has been resolved. See you next update!**


	2. The Fallen Child

**I hope everyone enjoys this second one-short! Idea goes to Sans the Skeleton (YouTube), music goes to Toby Fox, and an awesome job of beta-ing goes to Ponythekidrs! Without further ado...**

 **EDIT: Formatting.**

* * *

Undertale One-Short: The Fallen Child

As Frisk destroyed the last of Flowey, the world turned black. He saw a child with pale skin and pink circles on his cheeks, his shirt the same as Frisk's.

" _Greetings. I am Chara._ " Horrifying music started to play.

" _Thank you. Your power awakened me from death. My 'human soul.' My 'determination.' They were not mine, but YOURS._ " Frisk couldn't move.

" _At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life?_ "

" _You. Your guidance. I realized the purpose of my reincarnation._ " Frisk tried to, but he was immobile.

" _Power. Together, under my influence, we defeated the enemy and became strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases…_ " Frisk could only watch in horror as Chara's eyes grew back and expanded.

" _That's me. 'Chara.' Guiding you every step of the way, making your every move mine. Once you accidentally destroyed the training dummy, you were under my control._ " Frisk was slowly losing cosciousness.

" _Now, we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next._ " Frisk was losing himself to the void of Chara's eyes.

" _Of course, there is no choice. I have dictated you, and will continue to do so until all humans are destroyed._ " The eyes grew larger, and Frisk was lost to the void. He wondered what would become of him.

"… _You? You're not human anymore._ "

As Chara woke up in a field of flowers, he was immediately annoyed at the fact he was LV one again. He got up, exited the room, and was greeted by a flower, who grew a face containing a goofy, idiotic grin.

"Hiya, pal. I'm Flowey the flow-" The flower stopped, noticing Chara's expression.

"Why're you so down?" At my lack of response, he continued.

"Well, I know what'll cheer you up! Some LV! You know what that stands for?" Chara raised an eyebrow, smirking as he retorted.

"Level of Violence." The flower immediately stopped.

"… You didn't come from the Underground. Did you?" Chara shook his head.

"Then how… You can reset. You can reset, can't you?" Chara smirked, nodding. Flowey smiled back.

"Well, if you're the type of person I hope you are, you'll appreciate making friends with everyone first. Be nice, even if you're like I think you are. It'll make them open up to you, show you their weaknesses, their fears. And when you betray them… It'll be all the sweeter. If you aren't, listen. That's the way of the world.." Chara smiled a cruel smile.

"Alright, Flowey. I'll do that." Flowey gave a cruel smile in return, disappearing from the room. As Toriel, came in, Chara felt a rare occurrence of emotion. Love for his adopted mother, who took him in after he was so alone in the world. He almost stared in shock. However, he quashed that feeling, and played the role of a sweet, innocent child who would do no one harm. And so he acted.

He made friends with everyone.

Toriel, with whom he ate butterscotch pie, was introduced to a room, and became her best friend before leaving her to fulfill his quest.

Papyrus, whom he dated, broke up with, and still became his best friend.

Undyne, whom he played a game of tag, attended spaghetti lessons, and became her best friend.

Alphys, whom he worked with to defeat Mettaton, talked about anime, and became her best friend.

Sans, who judged him, found him innocent, and was already his best friend.

He helped everyone out.

He solved each problem for every monster he came across while trekking through the wild.

He helped Undyne when she needed a drink.

He helped Royal Guards realize their true passions.

He helped Mettaton realize where he belonged.

He helped Alphys with a fake date.

He helped everyone with their dreams, their desires. And so he learned their insecurities, their weaknesses.

All so he could betray them later.

And finally, he fought Asriel. It was a long and grueling battle, but determination and edible dreams carried Chara through.

As Chara saved the soul of Asriel, Asriel slumped in defeat, before jolting, as if realizing something.

"You said… You'd break everyone's heart after this. But I saw the slightest bit of apprehension. And you acted so surprised when you saw me in this form… I think it was recognition."

"I've been trying to tell myself that you were Chara, but I knew it wasn't true. However, when I saw you, the way you acted when you were alone, the way you mumbled to yourself. It seemed like you were actually him. But… if that's true, then…" Chara smirked.

"I reincarnated, Asriel. I destroyed the will of a pitiful human being, all so I could destroy anyone in my path. And I will continue to do so until everyone is dead. You helped me with that." Asriel looked stricken.

"I… I helped you… no. I will not let you do this. I was a cold, ruthless creature as a flower. I could not feel, could not think. But now... I love. I care. I desire to keep every one in the Underground safe. Chara. You do not. If I let you go, you will go on to perform the most excruciating types of betrayal, ones that I would have performed as Flowey. I cannot allow you to do this. I call to the person inside of that body, who has been taken by Chara's evil desires, his passion for humanity's downfall. Whoever you are inside of there, taken by Chara, I use the last of my power to bring you back. Please, stop him. Bring safety, peace, love to the world. Do this for all of the Underground. Do this for all of existence." Asriel put his hands together, and in the mind of Chara, Frisk appeared. It was a sea of black. A child with white skin and pink circles on his cheeks was there in front of him.

" _Greetings. I am Chara._ " Frisk moved towards him, surprised that he could move at all. Chara looked unsettled.

" _Well. It seems as if Asriel gave you strength to resist. How adorable. Resistance… **HOW CAN YOU RESIST, WHEN YOU'RE NOT IN CONTROL**?_ " A flash, and a heart place against a black backdrop. No music. Frisk looked around, as Chara was nowhere to be found.

" _It seems as though Asriel brought you back. You probably think you have already beaten me, in a sense. I will show you again how foolish that is. I will show you who is in control._ " Frisk felt a tugging at his being, a tug to dance along Chara's will like a puppet. Frisk did not give in to it. He stayed determined.

" _Well. It seems as if I am not in control of your SOUL. Hmm… momentary lapse. I will fix this._ " A child appeared. He was similar to Frisk in every aspect, except one.

He was bathed in red. A red that looked like blood. A spine chilling laugh emanated from Chara, echoing endlessly across Frisk. The laughter stopped, and one of Chara's eyes became visible. They were filled with hate, loathing, and disgust.

" _Prepare to be sent back to the void from whence you came._ "

(Your Best Nightmare – No intermissions)

 _Chara is looking at you with an insane grin._

Frisk wondered what to do. He tried to talk Chara out of it, but he found he couldn't speak.

" _What makes you think you're in control here? That lapse? No._ " Cylinders came from the background as a giant ball fell down, like a pachinko. However, when the ball fell to the bottom, it looped back to the top. Chara swiped his arm to the left, like Sans, and gravity changed along with the alignment of Frisk's SOUL. Frisk had to dodge the ball as it was coming down while also being wary of the way he moved, to account for his SOUL changing alignment. Thankfully, dodging Sans' attacks had given him, or Chara for that matter, great instinct. Chara swiped his hand in another direction after a while, changing the direction of the ball. Eventually, the attack stopped.

 _Chara is imagining all the pain he will cause his 'friends'._

Frisk tried to talk again, but to no avail. Chara looked at him with a condescending grin.

" _I will ask you again. What makes you think YOU are in control?_ " Several demonic eyes opened around Chara, beams of red light shot out from their sockets, and the beams followed Frisk around. The color of the lasers abruptly changed to orange, and Frisk took the chance and moved right through the lasers. The lasers turned red again, and Frisk was almost hit when the attack ended.

 _Chara is staring at you with anger._

Frisk swiped at Chara. The swipe dissolved, along with the knife.

" _How many times do I need to ask you? What makes you think you are in control?_ "A giant skull, its mouth the top and bottom boundaries, appeared. There were several missing teeth, and as the skull chomped, Frisk moved to the gaps to avoid being crushed. The skull opened its mouth again, and all of the teeth fell out, only for new ones, with gaps of their own, to grow into place. Frisk just made it to one of the gaps as the skeleton closed its mouth again. The teeth replaced themselves again, and this time, the skull chomped three times in quick succession, and the attack ended.

 _You feel uneasy at the expression on Chara's face._

Frisk, once again, tried to talk to Chara. He couldn't speak.

" _Why do you think you can do this? What evidence do you have that makes you believe you can do anything? I controlled you, as I will control you once this matter has been swept under the rug._ " Frisk felt the air around him stiffen, as several bombs fell out of the top boundary, exploding into pellets. The air around him quickly became full of these pellets, and Frisk barely dodged a few as they rushed past him. More bombs came out of the sides, and Frisk had to work even harder to dodge them. At last, the attack ended.

 _Chara is staring at you with digust._

Frisk panicked, wondering what he could do. He tried, a desperate attempt, to talk to Chara once again, only to find he could not move his mouth.

" _Fine. You will fight, resist, until I break you. You will remain against me until you are sent to the void. I will enjoy breaking you, just as I will break every other being on this wretched world._ " A deluge of dark red emanated from Chara's chest, and it enveloped all within the barrier. The red liquid drained, to reveal Frisk's SOUL a darker shade of red.

" _Have fun, Frisk._ " Chara's red eye gleamed brightly.

" ** _I know I will._** " The skull appeared again. Frisk moved towards one of the gaps, but found that he moved in the opposite direction. He tried to go towards it again, but found he kept going the other way. It took almost all of his determination to stay conscious after the skeleton's teeth mashed down. Once the skeleton grew new teeth, Frisk tried moving in the opposite direction of the gap, and found that he moved towards it. Relieved, he managed to fit in the gap, and survive the attack.

 _Chara is laughing maniacally._

Frisk tried to talk to Chara, but found he could not.

" _It is almost funny, how you think you can last. One of my attacks brought you to your knees. How will many fare?_ " Eyes appeared around Chara, and the same laser attack appeared again. Frisk was moving away from the lasers, when Chara's eye gleamed, and suddenly, he was moving towards them. Frisk barely avoided being decimated, and proceeded to be wary of any changes in direction. There were several more, and Frisk came close to elimination a couple of times more.

 _Chara is screaming in anger._

Frisk tried talking to Chara, but found he couldn't move his mouth.

" ** _WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?! JUST DIE AND LET ME WIN!_** " The skull appeared again, along with the cylinders of the first attack, and the eyes of the second. Frisk had to dodge the ball as it rolled along, had to avoid the lasers as they moved to eliminate him, and also had to be wary of the skeleton's teeth. Frisk almost died multiple times, and was about to when the attack ended.

 _Chara is looking at you with intense hate._

Frisk tried talking again. He could not.

" _Fine. I will not play nice any more._ " A circle of red dots surrounded Frisk. They slowly closed in.

" _You are a weakling. You believe that anyone can change. You believe that violence is not the answer. YOU SAY THE HUMAN RACE IS FORGIVABLE! Maybe you did not say it out loud, but I can see it in your actions, your thoughts. You believe in the good of people. Let me enlighten you._ "

" _There is no good. Every. Single. Person. Is. Despicable._ " The red dots zoomed in to slay Frisk. Frisk closed his eyes, waiting to be destroyed. He waited, and waited, and waited. He waited for the end of his life, the end of his dreams, and the end of all existence. He opened an eye, and found that all of the dots had stopped, and were glowing… blue.

"hey, kiddo." Frisk heard Sans and with a sharp pain, a plethora of memories entered his head. A ketchup-stained boy, standing over a pile of dust. A laughing child, sharing jokes with a skeleton friend. Frisk clutched his head, and eventually the pain receded.

"so, i heard from asriel that you were having some identity issues. so, being the awesome skeleton that i am, i decided to lend a hand. c'mon, everyone, let's give this kid some motivation!"

"FRISK, YOU CANNOT LET YOURSELF DOWN! DRAW FROM THE STRENGTH OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP!"Papyrus' voice rang out, loud and slightly emotional.

"Eh heh.. Frisk, don't let yourself be made into someone you're not. N-not that I would know about t-that or anything." Alphys' voice rang out in a stutter, clearly nervous.

"My child, you have the power to do whatever you wish, but know that I will be behind you every step of the way." Toriel's voice rang out, kind and caring evident.

"I know I screwed things up, but we can live like a happy family, telling stories, eating pie, tucking you in. If my wife will let me, of course…"Asgore's voice rang out in a slightly dreamy matter, as if he were imagining things already.

"FRISK, IF YOU LET US DOWN I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN FROM WHEREVER YOU'LL GO AND I'LL MAKE YOU SEE SENSE! SO DON'T FAIL!" Undyne yelled, her voice ringing out with caring and motivation.

"kiddo, do what you think is right. now, let's show this guy who's in control." Sans' voice rang out, cool and unfazed by Chara's power. The music stopped.

 _Chara is staring at you warily._

Frisk walked up to Chara. Chara readied himself for a swipe, and tensed when Frisk raised both of his hands. He was not prepared, however, when Frisk gave him a hug.

" _What? What are you doing?_ " Eyes opened around Chara, and as the lasers pounded into Frisk, he did not let go. When he was struck multiple times by the pachinko ball, he did not let go. When he was chomped and chewed by the skeleton, he did not let go. When he was attacked over and over again, he did not let go. He held onto Chara as tight as he could, only loosening when he heard Chara's voice.

" _Why… why are you doing this? Why are you…_ " Frisk hugged Chara tighter.

" _Stop… stop it…_ " Frisk held on.

" _Please… stop it…_ " The red in Chara started to slowly fade away.

" _Get…. away…._ " Chara's feet were no longer red.

" _Leave…. me…. alone…._ " Chara's legs were no longer red.

" _Stop….. being….. so….. nice….._ " Chara's chest was no longer red.

" _You'll…. just…. hurt…. me…._ " Chara was no longer red, and he burst into tears. Chara grabbed Frisk with a desperation and Frisk kept his hold on Chara. Chara cried onto Frisk, a wail wrought with sadness, with despair.

"Chara?" Chara looked up in recognition. It was Asriel.

"I understand you don't like humans, and I understand why you did all of this. The evil, the wickedness. And Chara…" Chara looked afraid, as if he were going to be receiving the scolding of a lifetime.

"I forgive you." Chara's face was filled with shock, then denial, then happiness. Chara started to fade. Chara looked at Frisk.

" _I am… sorry for all of the trouble I caused. I was wrapped up in my anger, and I wanted nothing more than to destroy humanity_." You could see through Chara.

" _But thanks to you, I know now that not everyone is bad. After all, if you're not, then there has to be more like you, right? So… I guess what I have to say is…_ " Chara was almost gone.

" _Thank you, Frisk._ "


	3. Six Human Souls

**_Hey, everybody! I can't believe how much this story has been viewed, favorited, followed, and reviewed. I'm kinda in shock at the 2,300 views. This is the last battle One-Shot I plan on doing, and any following ones will probably be about something different. Just a heads up._**

 _ **Also, before we start, shout-out to Ponythekidrs and Eric566 for an awesome job of beta-ing. You two rock! Now without further ado...**_

* * *

 **Description: As Sans pondered what to do with the kid who was murdering everyone he knew, everyone he cared about, he was approached by Asgore. Sans was shocked at what Asgore asked of him. How will this affect the final battle of monsters and humanity?  
**

* * *

Sans looked at Asgore, bewilderment on his face.

"you want me to absorb the souls of the humans?" Asgore nodded.

"Yes. I feel that you would be better accustomed to them. After all, you have mastery over two. I can only use one." Sans nodded.

"yeah, yeah, but i-"

"We both know you're going to stay here. The human is coming this way, and you volunteered to destroy it. To be quite honest, you're our last line of defense. The way… the way Undyne fought was beyond what I could do. You seemed to think you could do better, however." Sans opened his mouth to protest, but Asgore raised his hand to silence him.

"Don't deny it. I saw how you watched the battle. You'll do better than her, Sans, and you know it. So you deserve this far more than I do."

"king asgore, don't you think you'll need the souls to protect you?" Asgore laughed.

"Sans, if you have them, you'll protect me more than I ever could." Sans looked down.

"are you sure?" Asgore nodded.

"fine. i'll absorb them." Asgore gave a grim smile and they walked down to the basement where the SOULs resided.

OoOoO

Sans felt like he would die. The burning sensation of six human SOULs was killing him. Then… he felt nothing. He looked up at Asgore, who was looking at him worriedly, and gave him a bright smile. Then a horrible pain arose in his head, along with shards of memories that Sans was sure he couldn't have had. Why was he friends with the kid? Why was the kid friends with everyone else? Why was Papyrus alive? And then he realized.

He was viewing every one of the kid's RESETs. He saw what he would do if he passed Sans. Sans let his smile drop for the first time in his life. Then he fainted.

When he arose, he saw Asgore looking over him, clearly worried. He got up, and strangely enough, he felt… fine. He could still remember everything, but the pain in his head had ceased.

"Sans! Are you alright?" Sans nodded.

"yeah, i'm fine. Where's the kid?" Asgore looked grim.

"He's at the old house. He should be arriving at the final hall at any moment." Sans nodded.

"then i'll just show him what it means to… actually, i've already said that enough." Sans disappeared from the basement.

And reappeared at the Hall of Judgement. He saw the kid across from him, staring at him with hungry, evil eyes.

"frisk." The kid's eyes widened minutely.

"i know what you've done. i know about the resets. and you know what? all that you've done, every friend, every death, it's all led to this. this final showdown. i know you've killed me. multiple times. but, something happened. you changed reality with your actions. papyrus. chara. you've made everything better after you defeated him, and you still want more. you're not chara. he hated existence. you just kill monsters because you can. because it occupies you. and that makes you worse. you know, during the time you were content with making friends, i told you something. i told you that if i hadn't promised to help you, you would be dead where you stood. _**I think it's time to make good on that promise. Don't you?**_ "

Black. A single red heart, no sound, barriers enclosed. Frisk looked around for Sans. His eyes spotted the skeleton, standing there.

"now, this would be where i would open up with my blue attack, some gaster blasters, and a phrase that i believe to be true. you know what that phrase is? kids like you… _**Should be burning in hell.**_ " Sans gave a bone-chilling smile. His arm swing down, and Frisk's now blue heart came down with it.

Frisk was about to jump when he saw Gaster Blasters come at the corners of the barriers. He jumped to the side in order to dodge them, and he smiled as the bones came up and the Blasters came up at the same time. This would occupy him amazingly. Good.

Frisk's heart turned to red, and he had to move quickly as a wave of bones came from the right, leaving only a small path to navigate. He had just dodged all of the bones when another barrage came from the top, with the same narrow path present. He dodged all of those, and two paths came from the bottom and left. He just managed to travel the path that was formed by these two bone waves colliding.

As the bones left the field, Gaster Blasters came in at the corners and at the middle of the left and right side. Frisk moved up and just managed to reach a safe area as the Blasters fired, covering everything but the top and bottom in white lasers. As the Blasters moved away, Blasters appeared at the middle of all four barriers, and just as the first four lasers were fading, eight Blasters appeared at the ends of all four barriers. Frisk just managed to move out of the lasers' path as they fired.

When the Blasters left, Sans threw his arm down again, and Frisk jumped in the center of the square confinement. All around him, bones extended to the point of him feeling cramped as they closed in around him. As the bones retreated, Frisk heard Sans sigh.

"welp, i guess i should've expected that. After all, your reflexes are the best in the world, aren't they?" Frisk gave a feral grin and nodded.

( _ **Megalovania Dual Mix – Iwannabethecollector)**_

 _The true final battle has begun._

As Frisk was going to fight, he noticed bones propping up and moving around him. He smirked. If Sans was bringing the non-attack bones out right away, this would be fun. He swung at Sans, who jumped out of the way and shrugged.

"you and i both know that doesn't work. but it can't hurt to try, i guess." Sans' arm swung down.

Frisk was enclosed in a tower of bone, with platforms leading up. At his sides, walls of bone were closing in. Frisk jumped from platform to platform, some jumps bringing him in close proximity to the ever closing walls. As he reached the top, a very small gap appeared in the bone wall across from the platform. As the walls were about to touch him, Frisk jumped through the gap and escaped the death trap.

 _Sans is smiling smugly._

Frisk swiped at Sans, hoping for him to dodge. Sans snickered and jumped out of the way.

"ya know, this is your only attack, isn't it? well, you'll have to do better than that. 'cause guess what? with these souls, i have control over every soul mode there is. so… let's try them out, shall we?" Sans right eye flashed green, and the barriers shrunk and formed an octagon of white. A bone formed in Frisk's hand, and he had to defend against bones hurtling at him from all directions. Bones came from up, down, left, right, up-left, down-left, right, left, and the pattern went on and on. Just as the bones stopped hurtling at Frisk, the barrier extended to its normal shape but kept its small size. Sans' arm shot to the left, and Frisk had to suppress all of his reflexes as he saw the bones enclose his SOUL, making any jump deadly. Just as the bones above him started to retreat, Frisk jumped to avoid the bones that rose from the barrier below him.

 _You feel your sins settle in your mind._

Frisk grinned and threw his knife at Sans, who just dodged and shook his head as Frisk's knife hit the floor next to him. He barely saw Frisk move as he ran towards him and grabbed the knife. Frisk swung again, but to no avail.

"i guess that's a valid strategy. you don't seem to tire at all, and i'm not sure if this energy is limitless. the only problem with your strategy is that if you get hit enough, you'll die. and then that strategy is kaput. but first you'll have to die."

Sans' right eye flashed light blue, and Frisk's heart turned that color as well. Frisk stood as still as he could, as bones whizzed by him, going straight through him. Sans' right eye flashed orange, and Frisk did not stop moving as Blasters filled the entire area with lasers. Sans' eye changed to blue for a second, then orange for a few moments, then blue for a while, and orange for a second. As the bones came, Frisk's heart turned light blue, and he stood still. Then without warning, Frisk's heart turned orange, and he barely managed to get moving as the bones continued to come at him. Frisk's heart turned light blue again, and he was hit by a bone as he tried to stop. Frisk's heart turned orange, and he moved as the bones continued to come. As the attack ended, he realized the heart's colors were synchronized with Sans' eye.

 _You feel like you're going to have… well, you know._

Frisk swung at Sans, who jumped out of the way. Sans gave a smug grin.

"so, how'd you like that last attack? i promise you, you'll like this one more." Sans' right eye flashed purple, and Frisk's heart followed suit, being strung along a string of bones. A wave of bones came from the left, and Frisk had to jump between the strings as one path ended and another began above him. He kept doing this, sometimes jumping between two strings at once, when another wave of bones, albeit sparsely spaced, started to come from the top and bottom. Frisk barely managed to move between the strings while also dodging the bones coming from above. After a while, attack ended, and Frisk's heart returned to red.

 _You feel the SOULs' will to defeat you._

Frisk swiped at Sans, who dodged. Sans sighed and shook his head.

"kid, i understand why you're doing this. but it's still wrong. murdering everyone… in what world do you think that's right? do you even care about what's right anymore?" Sans' right eye flashed yellow, and Frisk's heart turned upside down, now the color yellow. Bones came flying down, and Frisk had to blast through sections of each bone by shooting it multiple times. The bones came again, but they were moving across the screen, and some bones were almost about to hit Frisk when he destroyed the section in front of him.

 _Sans seems like he's pondering something._

When Frisk swung his knife at Sans, Sans jumped aside and scratched his chin.

"this probably won't end anytime soon. so, let's make your time even worse." Sans' right eye flashed green, and Sans' left eye flashed orange. Frisk's heart turned into those colors, the right of the heart green, and the left of the heart orange.

"i wonder how that works. well, that's for you to figure out, isn't it?" The barrier shrunk to a small octagon, and Frisk found himself with a bone in his hand. Bones started to fly at him from all eight directions, and as he braced the bone in his hand for impact, Sans' bone crashed into his with a jarring force that made his arms hurt. He swung at the next bone, worrying that he was too late, only to find as he hit the bone, the bone flew away and he felt no impact. Frisk kept swatting at the bones just as they came close, and there was a lull.

Then Sans' left eye flashed blue, the orange part on Frisk's heart changed blue, and seven bones came at him at once. Frisk panicked, but as the bones drew close, his face lit up in understanding. Frisk aimed his bone away from all of the bones coming at him, and grinned when he saw the bones pass through him like they did not exist. Sans' left eye flashed orange again, and Frisk swatted at the bones, which were steadily speeding up. After a while, Sans' left eye flashed blue again, and Frisk avoided the bones like he had before. After what seemed to be a long time, the attack ended.

 _You feel excited for Sans' next attack._

Frisk smirked and swung at Sans, who dodged.

"so, after this, will you stop? if I lose, will you stop doing this? or will you keep devouring timelines until… until everything ends? when you're the only one left? will you be satisfied then?" Sans' right eye flashed yellow and his left eye flashed purple, and Frisk's heart was turned upside down and set along a string of bones. Small, spinning bones rushed at him from the left and right, and he had to move up and down to avoid the bones while shooting at the bones coming from above. As he moved up and down, the spinning bones started to loop back to the direction they came from, and Frisk had to manage that on top of all of the madness that Sans had caused. As the bones on top drew closer, Frisk began to shoot more and more frantically. With a sigh of relief as he passed through the bones, the attack drew to a close.

 _Sans is giving you a bone-chilling smile._

Frisk dodged the non-battle bones and ate some steak he had bought earlier. He felt his wounds healing, and Sans rolled his eyes.

"so why do you get to be the only one who can heal mid-battle? i mean, can't we eat too? Well, it's too late for me to do anything now." Sans' arm shot to the right, and a sea of bones crashed around on the right barrier. Platforms came from the bottom, providing the only safety from the right barrier, which was now covered in bones. Frisk had to be especially careful not to fall off as his perception was skewered due to the change in gravity. As he kept jumping, all four barriers became awash in bones, and Sans' look became something akin to that of a predator's. Platforms started to float above all four sides of bone, and Frisk's eyes widened. Sans' arm swung up, and Frisk's heart was thrown to the top barrier. Frisk carefully jumped from platform to platform, and he almost fell off of one. As he was in mid-jump, San's arm shot to the left, and Frisk had to realign himself before he plummeted to the sea below, and he landed on the edge of the platform under him. As he jumped, Sans' arm shot down, and Frisk returned to a normal gravitational pull. Frisk easily jumped the remaining platforms, and the attack ended.

 _Sans is looking angry._

Frisk swung at Sans, who jumped out of the way.

"you know, i've said this before, but i don't think you'll ever be happy. you'll just keep devouring this world, until there's nothing left at all. even if we resist, we'll just be extending your playtime with us. but i know everything you've done, and i can assume the that this little fight is the only thing you've never done. so if i can just present a hard enough challenge to keep beating you, eventually you'll get bored, and the world will finally be rid of you." Sans' left eye flashed a dark blue, while his right flashed green. The barriers morphed until they were small and octagonal, and bones rushed at Frisk with amazing speed. As Frisk blocked the bones, Sans' arm shot to the right, and Frisk's heart rotated to accommodate for the gravity. Frisk, panicked, blocked the bones, some coming dangerously close to him, but he came out unscathed as he kept the bones off of him. Sans' arm swung up, and Frisk prepared himself as the bones continued to rush at him. Just as the bones drew close, Sans' arm shot down and Frisk could not recover in time to block the bone. He managed to block every other, and the attack ended, leaving Frisk slightly irate.

"hey, kid?" Frisk looked up at Sans, who seemed to be sweating.

"i'm actually getting kinda tired. guess this energy isn't unlimited after all. you wouldn't mind lying down your weapon, would ya?" Frisk gave a shark-like grin, and slid the knife along the floor, towards Sans. Frisk approached Sans, as if asking for a hug, all while Sans looked at him with wide eyes. As Frisk came close, Sans grabbed the knife and shoved it into Frisk's stomach. Frisk's eyes widened as he looked down at the knife, clearly not expecting it. Sans chuckled.

"i actually think you did this to me in snowdin. hurts, doesn't it?" Frisk looked at a Sans with a thunderous expression, then gave a grin as he took the knife out of him and slashed it at Sans, tearing open a hole in his stomach. A red substance leaked out, and Sans chuckled.

"i should have expected that, to be honest. well, at least you'll be coming with.." Sans could not speak as he saw Frisk eating a slice of butterscotch pie. Butterscotch pie, the ones that are made by Toriel. Sans felt his insides heat up in pure, undiluted rage as he saw this human using TORIEL to MURDER EVERYONE AND SURVIVE!

Frisk saw Sans' eye turn black, and he watched as the six souls Sans had absorbed float out from him, behind his head. Sans' chuckled as he gripped his chest with one of his hands. Sans' eyes widened, and his eyes glowed, a myriad of colors blending and clashing in his retinas.

"huh… the souls…. they're giving me one last shot… to kill you." Sans grinned.

"better not waste it." Sans' arm swung down, and Frisk jumped in a very precise manner. He almost winced as the bones closed around his position, extremely close to hitting him. Sans' arm swung to the left while his eyes flashed green and dark blue, the barrier turned smaller and octagonal, and Frisk was defending against lightning-fast bones hurtling at him from every direction. As Sans' was swinging his arm to change the gravitational pull, his eyes were turning light blue and orange in bursts. As the bones stopped, the barrier returned to its normal shape and Gaster Blasters lined up around the barrier. They all fired sporadically, and Frisk got hit when he switched from moving to staying still a second too late. Sans' eye flashed yellow and purple, and Frisk was shooting at bones coming down at him at an extremely fast rate while dodging the bones that shot through the strings at the same speed. While Frisk was dodging, Sans' eyes were flashing orange and light blue again, but Frisk could barely concentrate over moving through the the strings and shooting. Sans' eye flashed green, and the barriers moved back to an octagonal shape, with bones coming at Frisk faster than before. As Frisk was defending, half of his heart changed to light blue, and bones came at him, seven at a time. Frisk frantically moved away from the bones and let them pass through him. As a wave of seven bones left, the blue part of Frisk's heart changed to orange and he swung at each of the bones as they were drawing close to him. Sans' eye flashed dark blue, and Frisk was jumping on platforms above a sea of bones. The sea had just covered the entirety of the barriers when Sans swung his arm up, down, left, or right, causing Frisk to constantly readjust himself as he was flying through the air so he could land on a platform. Sans' eye flashed purple, as a barrage of bones came from all sides, making Frisk jump between each line as fast as he could.

Frisk flinched as a bone struck him across the back, but he didn't dare stop. Frisk's heart changed back to red as bones came from all sides, leaving only a tiny path to navigate as they rushed about him. As the last bones left, Gaster Blasters lined up around the box and shot at Frisk's heart. If it weren't for the brief charge-up period, Frisk would have died as he avoided the blasts. The Blasters lined up in a circle, and they fired in a rotational pattern that Frisk remembered from his first fight with a Sans. As he was dodging, Sans' arm shot to the left, and Frisk barely stayed ahead of the laser as it rotated. The Blasters left, and Sans' arm swung down. Frisk jumped , and he could feel the bones brush his body as the entire area, besides where he jumped, had been filled with bone. The bones retracted, and Sans kneeled on the floor, hand clutching his chest. The hearts around his head started to swirl, and a multi-colored protective coating formed around Sans, eventually turning yellow. Frisk stepped forward, and a yellow form lifted off of Sans, morphing until it took a girl's shape. On her was a gun and a cowboy hat. Frisk paused.

"You know, you should stop this. This causes chaos, and the Royal Guards are gone too, because of you! Now, people can do whatever they want, with no regards to the law! Don't you care about justice?" Frisk's answer was a slash of his knife. As the knife hit the girl, she shattered, a sad expression on her face. As the various shards fell to the floor, they steamed and evaporate until there was nothing left. Frisk watched as the coating around a Sans turned to a purple. A purple form swirled around Sans, until a small boy with big glasses and a notebook in hand stepped towards Frisk.

"I won't let you do this. I don't care if you try to kill me, I'll survive. And you'll lose." Frisk could feel the boy's eyes boring into his own, and Frisk smirked before bringing down his knife onto the boy's purple body. The knife clinked off of the body, and Frisk swung again, and again, and again, and again, until a swipe brought a crack to the boy's body. Frisk gave a sharkish smile as he hammed down on the cracked area, and watched as the boy shattered before him. The boy looked surprised, then gave a sad smile.

"I guess… perseverance isn't everything…." The purple bits on the floor boiled and evaporated, and the barrier turned into a light blue color. A form that looked to be a older boy emerged from the barrier, a knife in his hand and a ribbon tied along his arm. The older boy smirked and twirled his knife around.

"You know, before I came down here, I wanted to be a surgeon. When I fell, I was crushed. But I could wait. And wait I did. Now I'm here, and I know that this is almost the end. But I have patience, and not just for my job. I have patience that you'll eventually go back to being Frisk the friend." He was still smiling as he was shattered into pieces by Frisk's knife, and the pieces of the boy bubbled, and after a long time, evaporated. As he turned back to the coating surrounding Sans, a green form walked up to him. The green girl, wearing an apron and carrying a frying pan, smiled.

"I know what you're here for. And I know I can't stop you. But… can't we sit down and talk? Maybe share a couple of stories? I know you have quite a few. Don't worry, you don't have to tell every one of them." As Frisk swung through the girl, he felt a pang in his chest as he was reminded of the way he cut Toriel down. He ignored the feeling, however,when the parts of the girl evaporated and an orange boy with gloves and a bandana strode forth, looking Frisk dead in the eye.

"I'm not scared of you, kid. I'll never be scared of you. And if you want to get to Sans, you'll have to go through me." Frisk swung his knife at the boy's chest, shattering him into many pieces. The boy's face still remained in one piece, however, as the boy stared Frisk dead in the eye. The eyes of the orange boy bored into Frisk's until the face steamed and evaporated. As Frisk looked at Sans, the coating changed to a dark blue as a tall girl, clad in ballet shoes and a tutu, walked up to Frisk.

"You know what you're doing isn't right, Frisk. Even if you have nothing else to do, does it make it right for you to murder everyone? Frisk, I know you've done some bad things, but it doesn't have to be this way. You can start to make the right decisions now, and live a better life. You just need to have some integrity." As Frisk's knife shattered the girl, she gave him one last smile.

"I know you have it in you. Just act on what's right, and you'll do fine." As the girl's pieces evaporated, the coating surrounding Sans disappeared and he gasped. Sans looked at the wound in his chest.

"well, i… guess that's…. it." Sans' body started to disinigrate.

"asgore…. alphys…" Sans' feet were blurring.

"undyne….. toriel…" Sans' chest was blurred.

"p..a..p..y..r..u..s.." Sans' face was blurred.

"i..m..s…o…r….r…" As Sans disintegrated, his last sight was Frisk looking down on him with a sad smile.

* * *

 _ **So, before you go back to searching for other books to read, I want to say a few things.**_

 _ **1\. This collection is mine, but I'll gladly accept ideas to write, and give a shout-out to whoever gave me the idea. Just PM me with the details. I don't want any reviews of the story to be spaced between ideas you guys send me, so please PM. I WILL TAKE DOWN any and all ideas that are posted on the reviews section. Sorry if it's a bit harsh, but I don't want people to be looking at reviews for this story and see a clutter of ideas for other one-shorts. I want them to see only reviews. Can you guys do that for me?**_

 _ **2\. PMDF is still alive. I've just been focusing on Undertale a bit more. I'll have a chapter up eventually. I promise.**_

 _ **Alright! See you guys next update!**_


End file.
